I love the way you lie
by Kumiko Junko
Summary: Te creo, no se por que, pero te creo. Tal vez sea por que convierto tus mentiras en verdades, tal vez sea por que es la verdad, o tal vez sea, por que amo la manera en la que me mientes...MXN ;3
1. Fuego Azul

**_Dedicado a Himiko por su cumpleaños..._**  
**_Felicidades!  
_****_28/12/10~._**

* * *

Falta poco para las 12, no debes tardar en llegar. Como siempre, tengo razón. Escucho tus pasos descalzos, corriendo por el pasillo, acercándose a mi puerta. No puedo hacerme el sorprendido al verte entrar, ayer sabía que no seria la última vez, hoy sigo sabiéndolo.

Esta ocasión no me hago el dormido, ya ni siquiera trato de esconderme, no quiero que se repita lo de anoche.

Te acercas lentamente a mí, y tiras la manta al suelo de un tirón. Me preguntas si te quiero… mi respuesta es la misma desde hace 3 meses, "si". Esa es la chispa que enciende tu interior, un fuego rojo se asoma por tus ojos, es de ese fuego que solo calienta y no quema. Empieza el espectáculo, un golpe a las costillas, otro al estomago, me caigo de la cama. Una patada en la espalda, un jalón de cabellos, ningún golpe en un lugar en un lugar visible, nada que pueda dejar marca.

Pasan 2, 10, 15 minutos, no lo se. El tiempo se congela y aunque siento los golpes no siento el dolor. Después de un tiempo te empieza a faltar el aire y te detienes. Tus ojos se apagan y me tomas en brazos levantándome del suelo. Te sientas en la cama, como en otras ocasiones, me acunas en tu pecho, meciéndote, murmuras "lo siento".

Te creo, no se por que, pero te creo. Tal vez sea por que convierto tus mentiras en verdades, tal vez sea por que es la verdad, o tal vez sea, por que amo la manera en la que me mientes.

Simplemente me encanta como sufro, como me sofocas, como justo cuando estoy a punto de ahogarme, me resucitas. Me odias y me encanta.

"¿Me perdonas?"- Dices entre sollozos. "No tengo nada que perdonarte" Respondo, besando tu frente, consolándote.

Para tu llanto, te levantas, dispuesto a irte. Antes de que des un paso te jalo del brazo, "Quédate conmigo" digo expresando** tus** decesos.

Nos recostamos, aferrados el uno al otro, cuando estoy apunto de dormirme, veo tus ojos, aun están ardiendo, pero ahora con un fuego azul, conozco perfectamente ese fuego, no puedo decir lo que realmente es, sólo puedo decir lo que se siente. Es algo que corroe, algo que destruye, se le podría llamar deseo. Y aunque se como apagarlo, no lo hago, solo me quedo ahí, observando como te quemas.

* * *

Hola gentesita hermosa ^w^! ¿Como estan? Se acuerdan de mi :) ? Bueno, I'm back! Por fin tengo computadora otra vez, asi que me veran mis fics por aqui muy pronto y debo de admitir que en una cantidad un poco exagerada ( Se me juntaron las ideas en todos estos meses sin computadora ;3 )

Como sea, esta es la primera parte de dos que tendra este pequeño fic, como es de esperarse la siguiente parte sera del punto de vista de Mello...

Preguntas, tomatasos, comentarios, tarjetas de credito, dinero y vales de despensa son bien resibidos... **Si no tienes tiempo de dejar un comentario, solo deja una " :)" o un "hola", cualquier cosa que me demuestre que mi trabajo valio la pena y que mis palabras y pensamientos le llegaron a alguien.**

¿Alguien pone la alerta o agrega a favoritos OwO?...


	2. Viento Blanco

Aquí voy, como otras tantas veces… Me sorprende el ver que aquí voy otra vez, después de prometerme que seria la ultima, y eso ya desde la primera ocasión… mi problema es que mi mente no alcanza a procesar o siquiera a intentar pensar lo que estoy a punto de hacer, mis pies recuerdan el camino y sin autorización o aviso se dirigen a su destino.

Ni siquiera toco la puerta, solo entro en la habitación, poco me importa la hora, se que no estas dormido.

Te distingo en la oscuridad de la noche como solo un pequeño bulto en la cama, quito la manta que te oculta de mí y veo tus ojos, mirándome, en ellos no hay reproche, no hay odio… Veo que no te sorprende mi llegada, veo que no intentas esconderte, se que sabes lo que va a pasar, y en cierta forma eso calma mi conciencia.

."¿Me quieres?" pregunto, esperanzado con que esta vez la respuesta sea diferente. Silencio, eso es todo lo que proviene de ti.

**¿Por qué me haces esto?, ¿Sólo vas a quedarte allí a observar como me quemo?**

…eso está bien porque me gusta la forma en que me dueles. Se que sólo vas a quedarte allí a oírme llorar. Escupiendo veneno en tus silencios… Bueno, eso está bien porque me encanta la forma en que se encuentran. Me encanta la forma en que se encuentran, tu hielo y mi fuego.

Sin saber como, te veo tirado en el suelo. Tu rostro tiene un extraño color grisáceo, más pálido que el de costumbre. Te tomo en mis brazos y te acuno contra mi pecho, tratando de protegerte, del mundo, de las personas que hay en el, de mi mismo. Pido disculpas, me das el perdón con los ojos cerrados, te creo aunque sé que mientes.

¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien tanto que penas puede respirar cuando estás con ella?, ¿Conoces esa sensación difusa y caliente que te hace explotar el pecho?...¿lo haz hecho?, ¿haz probado esa sensación?, solo cuando lo hagas, solo cuando lo sientas, solo entonces podrás entenderme.

Me levanto dispuesto a irme, tu pequeña mano detiene mi partida, tus ojos hacen lo mismo, pero tu boca sigue cerrada.

**Sólo vas a quedarte allí a observar como me quemo….**Me resigno una vez más y me recuesto a tu lado.

Te aferras a mi cuerpo, como si temieras perderme, yo hago lo mismo, porque yo también temo.

Acercas tu cara a la mía, y me besas con los ojos abiertos, disfrutando del espectáculo, solo observando como me quemo. Terminas el beso bruscamente, apenas puedo respirar. Dices "Te amo", lo dices en mi oído, lo dices despacio, lo dices como si fuera verdad, se que mientes y esta bien.

La idea de responderte pasa por mi mente, pero al instante cambio de parecer, te amo seria demasiado poco, demasiado estúpido… eres todo y más que eso, eres tú. Solo atino a aférrate mas a mi cuerpo y a callar mi llanto entre tus blancos cabellos.

Tan perdido en los momentos cuando estás conmigo, tan confundido cuando no…

Después de todo supongo que amo la manera en la que mientes.

* * *

**Con esto termina este fic... qe al parecer solo me gusto a mi x3. Bueno, esta fic esta basado en la cancion "I love the way you lie" de Eminem y Rihana... no se como se escribe su nombre xD**  
**Muchas gracias a los qe me leyeron y me comentaron y a los que no, ¬¬... pues taambien :D**

**Kumiko~.**


End file.
